Lab Rats: Day at the Gas Station
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Adam convinces his siblings to come on a road trip with him. Unfortunately, the road trip is to the gas station five miles from their house. How will this turn out? And guess who the Lab Rats run into? They never expected this to happen at the gas station! (The fifteenth edition to the Lab Rats: Day at the... series)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**I'm back with another Day at the… story! We're at our fifteenth in the series. Wow! Anyways, enjoy Lab Rats: Day at the Gas Station!**

Lab Rats: Day at the Gas Station

So, in short, Adam invited his siblings to go on a road trip with him. They agreed and came along. What they didn't know was that their road trip was going to the gas station, five miles from their house.

Yes, they were genuinely surprised. But then they realized this was Adam they were dealing with.

So, this is how it went down.

**-Lab Rats-**

Adam came walking into the living room where his siblings were sitting on the couch doing their normal everyday activities.

"Hey guys! I'm going out. Wanna come with me?"

"Where are you going?" Chase asked.

"The car. Duh. How else am I supposed to drive outside?"

"No, Adam, I meant where are you driving to!" Chase said, annoyed.

"Oh! That! It's a surprise! So wanna come with me? Offer is going to end soon! I'm leaving right now!"

"Why not? I've had enough of Zombie Killer 3 anyways." Leo turned the TV off and got up from the couch.

"Caitlin hasn't texted me back yet, so why not?" Bree joined alongside her brothers.

Chase sighed. "Fine…since you two are going, I'll come too."

Adam grinned. "Yay!" He grabbed his siblings into a hug. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yay…"

**-Lab Rats- **

Everyone piled into Adam's car. Adam started the engine and drove out of the driveway, but not without accidentally ramming into and destroying the Davenports mailbox.

"Whoops! I'll pay for that later." Adam stated.

"Or you can just ask Mr. Davenport to replace it." Chase suggested. "Since it's already his!"

"You mean was." Bree corrected.

"May our mailbox rest in peace." Leo pretended to wipe a tear away.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Can we just go? I'm already regretting making this choice."

"You got it!" Adam drove onto the street. "Anyone want to sing yankee-doodle dandy?"

"NO!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yankee-doodle sing a song! Doodah! Doodah! DAY!"

"I think we all agree that we regret this decision to come along with Adam." Leo replied.

Bree and Chase nodded their heads.

"I wish Rose and Dustin were here with us. Maybe this road trip wouldn't be so bad." Chase stated.

"I texted Rose and asked. This is what I got for a reply." Bree cleared her throat. "Dustin has a cold so he can't come and I'd rather die than be stuck in a car driven by Adam. Sorry."

"Wow…that's cold! No pun intended." Leo commented.

"For a second there, I kind of agreed with Rose." Chase said.

"Yeah, at least I hope the place we're going to is better than the drive there." Bree responded.

"And here we are!" Adam announced, stopping the car.

Bree, Chase, and Leo looked out the window. Standing before them was…a gas station. A smelly, old gas station.

"I seriously hope this isn't the place Adam was wanting to bring us to and we're just making a stop for gas before going to the actual place." Leo replied.

"Come on, guys! Let's go inside!" Adam exclaimed, getting out of the car.

"Yeah…no. This is the place Adam wanted to bring us to." Bree stated.

They then stepped out of the car and followed Adam inside the building.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Ew…this place reeks!" Bree complained, holding her nose.

"Well…it is called a gas station for a reason." Chase said, matter-of-factly.

"Normally I wouldn't mind being here." Leo stated. "If it was just for refilling the car with gas!"

"Adam, why exactly did you bring us here?" Bree asked.

"To buy stuff! Look at all the amazing stuff that you can buy here!" Adam's face lit up like a little kid's.

"That amazing stuff is cheap, worthless trinkets and junk food." Chase remarked.

"We aren't going to be here long, are we?" Bree asked.

"With Adam, you never know." Chase stated.

"Can I get a donut?" Leo asked, his hand reaching out to grab a pink-frosted, sprinkle-covered donut that sat in a display case.

Chase immediately slapped Leo's hand away. "Absolutely not! Do you know how fattening those things are?!"

"What are you? My mother? If you are, you're a lousy one." Leo commented.

"What did you say, mister?!" Chase crossed his arms and stared at Leo.

Leo backed away from the donut display case. "I just said that I think I'll skip the donut and just eat an apple when we get home."

Chase nodded. "Good idea."

Leo rolled his eyes. Why did Chase always have to ruin everyone's fun?

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Adam's voice was heard from one of the aisles.

Bree, Chase, and Leo walked over to where Adam was gawking over a bunch of bobble-heads on the shelf.

"A bobble-head? Really? Boring!" Bree replied.

Adam looked at his sister. "They're not boring! Look!" He pressed the bobble-heads down and they began singing an annoying tune that could easily get stuck in your head for days.

"MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" Leo yelled, covering his ears with his hands.

"Can I buy one?" Adam asked, holding up a bobble-head.

"Adam, no. Do you know how annoying those things are?" Chase asked. "We get enough of that from Leo here."

"HEY!"

"Aw…but Chase! Just look at them! How cute are they?"

"Adam, they're bobble-heads of baseball players. Nothing is going to make them cute." Chase stated.

"Fine…" Adam put the bobble-head back on the shelf. "By the way, you're no fun."

"Yeah, I get that! Can we just move along now?" Chase asked.

"Okay, but-OH MY SWEET BUTTERED BEANS!" Adam exclaimed.

"Adam, what is it?" Chase was getting annoyed by Adam's constant spurts of excitement and unnecessary yelling.

"It's Marcus!" Adam whispered. He pointed in the distance to where there was someone who looked exactly like Marcus looking at the rack full of magazines.

"Adam, that can't be Marcus. Sure it looks like him, but Marcus was crushed by a bunch of rubble, remember? He is long gone now." Chase explained.

"Yeah, but what if he got resurrected?" Adam suggested.

"By who?"

"Uncle Dougie! Duh!"

"Adam, I think Douglas is over Marcus now. I don't think he would go back to his old destroyed lab and resurrect him."

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" Adam walked over to the Marcus look-alike.

"Adam! Don't!" Chase tried to stop his brother.

"I'm guessing we should go after him." Leo replied.

"Before he causes a lot of trouble and we somehow get kicked out." Bree stated.

**-Lab Rats- **

"Hello there, good sir. May I ask what your name is?" Adam asked, walking up to the teenage boy who looked strangely like Marcus.

"Huh?" The boy turned around and his eyes went wide went he caught sight of Adam. "Oh…it's you."

"You?" Adam looked confused. "No, I'm Adam. You is a foreign exchange student at Mission Creek High."

"Adam!"

Adam turned his head to see Chase with Bree and Leo walking up to him.

Chase looked at the Marcus look-alike. "So sorry about my brother here. Let me just get him out of your way now. Come on, Adam! We're going!" He tried to pull Adam away.

Adam didn't move a muscle. "No, I have one question to ask." He took a deep breath. "Are you Marcus?"

"Wow…" The boy rolled his eyes. "You really are dumb."

"Hey! No one calls me stupid except for my siblings!" Adam exclaimed.

"Wait…Marcus?!" Chase looked shocked. "Is it really you?!"

"For someone who has super smarts, I'm surprised you haven't catch up yet." Marcus threw another insult.

Chase frowned. "I thought we crushed you! You were under a pile of rubble!"

Marcus glared at Chase. "Yeah! Thanks a lot! Now I'm left with a robotic arm!" He hid the arm behind his back.

"What? You got out of the rubble…alive?"

"Yeah…barely. And I already know I'm an android. I'm going to be burning out pretty soon. I might as well spend the last few weeks-"

"Hold it!" Leo interrupted. "Let me guess. Destroying us for good? Getting your revenge on us for what we did to you?"

Marcus narrowed his eyes at Leo. "No…making peace with you."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm sorry, did I hear that right?" Bree asked.

Chase frowned. "Or is he tricking us again? Luring us into another trap?"

"No, neither of those things. I really want to make peace with you guys. And maybe…become friends with you too. Real friends." Marcus insisted.

"I don't know…" Chase hesitated. "You really hurt our family, Marcus. How can we trust you? You could be lying again. I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Fine…I guess I'm not getting a second chance, am I?" Marcus asked.

"Nope." Chase made his final decision. "Come on. We are leaving." He started walking away, but stopped when he saw none of his siblings were following him.

"I said we were leaving!"

"Chase…maybe we can try giving Marcus a second chance." Bree stated.

Chase looked at his sister amazed. "Bree, do you not remember what Marcus did to me?! He almost sliced me and burnt me to a crisp in a razor-sharp, flaming hole in the floor!"

"Yes, but can you look past that?"

Chase shook his head. "Not really!"

"Adam agrees with me, don't you?" Bree looked up at her brother.

Adam nodded. "Yeah! Well, sort of. I don't know. What are talking about again?"

"I agree with Chase." Leo said.

"Thank you, Leo!"

"Why, Leo?" Bree asked.

"Because Marcus almost killed me! Three times!" Leo exclaimed.

"You know what? Just forget it. I don't want you guys fighting over me. I'll just leave. We don't need to rekindle our friendship. What's the point anyways? I'm going to be gone soon." Marcus walked past the Davenports and out the door.

"Wait! Marcus!" Bree ran after the android.

"Bree!" Chase went after his sister. "What are you doing?!"

"Marcus?" Bree looked around only to see Marcus nowhere to be seen. "He's gone."

"That makes sense. He has super speed after all." Chase explained.

Bree looked at the ground sadly. "We probably won't be seeing him again…"

"Why do you sound so disappointed? Did you truly want to be Marcus's friend and give him a second chance? Bree, do you not remember what he did to us? Were you actually happy to see him again?" Chase interrogated his sister.

Bree shook her head. "No…I just…wasn't thinking. Marcus was just messing with us again. I know."

"Good. I'm glad you're back to your senses."

Bree looked at her brother. "But…what if Marcus was telling the truth? He really wanted to make peace with us and be our friend."

"You'll never know now." Chase said.

"Guys!"

Bree and Chase turned around to see Adam and Leo running up to them.

"Where's Marcus?" Adam asked.

"Gone." Bree replied.

Adam raised his eyebrow. "Gone?"

"He left, Adam. We won't see him ever again." Chase explained.

"Oh…"

"Are we ready to go home now?" Leo asked. "I don't see a reason we need to stay here any longer."

Everyone nodded and went back to the car.

Once everyone was seated and had their seatbelts on, Adam drove off, heading back to the Davenports home.

Bree kept staring at her phone. A thought ran through her mind. She turned to look at Chase.

"Do you think we should tell Dustin and Rose about this?" She asked.

Chase shook his head. "No. It's better we just forget this. Besides, Rose would freak out and Dustin would go on a rampage. They have their own history with Marcus, you know."

Bree nodded. "Right. I knew that. Forget I said anything at all."

_The End. _

**So, what did you readers think? Did you like Marcus's surprise appearance? :D I hope you enjoyed reading the fifteenth edition to the Lab Rats: Day at the… series! **

**There's a poll open on my profile where you can vote for which Disney show I should make a one-shot for. I'm looking for votes on which one I should do! Whichever show gets the most votes, I will do a one-shot for it! **

**See ya next time, fanfiction readers! **


End file.
